13 Facts
by Funeral Of A Friend
Summary: 13 facts on the Harry Potter characters. From all of the generations with a spattering of OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing. All of it belongs to JK Rowling**

1) Everyone always told Teddy that he looked like his parents. He knew that they were only doing it to make him feel better, but somehow, he always felt a little bit better when they said, "You look just like your parents,"

2) His real name is Teddy, most people seem to think that it is a nickname, it isn't and he loves his name.

3) His best friend always has and always will be Victoire. Even though she is a year younger than him.

4) He was sorted into Gryffindor. He was not really sure why until he realised that he was brave. He was his father's child with the extra bonus of his mother's kindness.

5) He always thought of himself to be almost unaffected by his father's werewolf syndrome. He only ever got a little bit moody when the full moon.

6) His year was very small. People just weren't thinking of children when Voldemort was alive. This made it so much easier to make friends. In fact, after Victoire, his best friend was in Slytherin. His name was Cassius Zabini.

7) He never really saw Victoire as anything but a friend until he was in his fifth year. He saw her kissing another boy and his hair flashed green. Green for envy, green for jealousy. From then on he knew he had a crush on his best friend.

8) He was on the Quidditch team. He and Victoire were the two beaters. And it was after they had just won the Quidditch Cup in his Sixth year that he kissed her for the first time. Everyone was smiling and he knew that it was now or never.

9) His first fight with Victoire was when he had just left Hogwarts, he was living on Hogsmeade so as to be close to Victoire. He had applied to be a Healer and had just been accepted. But, this meant going to work in a Hospital in Ireland for a year. Victoire was crying and telling him that he couldn't go, that she had to be with him. He cried too as he left.

As soon as he got to Ireland, there was a letter for him. It was from Victoire, telling him that no matter what he did, she would always love him.

10) He proposed on her Graduation Night. He took her hand and led her away from all the noise. He took out a white gold ring and asked her to marry him. She squealed and said yes.

11) He wanted to be nothing like his father sometimes. When Victoire first got pregnant, Harry gave him letter that his father had written. He cried that night as he read them.

12) When Victoire was screaming, he held her hand and put on a brave face. When their daughter was born, it was him who cried and not Victoire.

13) In the end that had two children. Alexander Remus Lupin and Elisa Nymphadora Lupin. He couldn't have been happier.


	2. Victoire Weasley

**AN: Victoire this time, then James Potter I then James Potter II**

1) Her full name was Victoire Annabelle Gabrielle Weasley. She hated it; only when Teddy said it did it sound right.

2) She was the first Weasley to attend Hogwarts, and when she stood on the platform with all her family, she felt so proud.

3) She was sorted into Gryffindor. When the hat asked her where she wanted to be, she said "With my best friend." The hat didn't hesitate to send her there after that.

4) She hated potions. The teacher hated her, and she could never understand it. The only thing that made her feel better was they whenever she did wrong, Teddy was always there to help and comfort her.

5) It was after one of those nights that she realised she had fallen in love with her best friend. She tried to make herself believe that second years could not fall in love. The next year, she tried dating around, desperately trying to get over her best friend. In the end, she was so glad she never gave up.

6) She was made a prefect, everyone was proud of her. She loved it as well; she loved the power to give her cousins detention. She set the record for the most given by the time she had left. She knew her cousins resented her a bit for it but she always told them, "You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family."

7) She never got on with the rest of her dorm. They resented her beauty, but mostly her friendship with Teddy. They all thought of him as this unattainable dreamy bachelor. Whenever they mentioned him, Victoire would snort, and they would like him less and less.

8) She always felt a bit bad for Molly Weasley II. They were the same year, but Molly had never been as close to Teddy or Victoire. However, Molly never resented Victoire and after Hogwarts, they became a lot closer.

9) The first time Teddy kissed her, she thought that she was going to faint. And so she did. When she woke up, Teddy kissed her again, not stopping until the matron told Teddy to go to sleep. He smiled and winked as he left the room.

10) When she found out she was pregnant, she didn't quite know how to feel. She told Teddy and then she knew, they jumped around together, squealing like children.

11) She was the first of the Weasley generation to get married. She loved being first in everything and this was the icing on the cake. She had her dream wedding, a winter wedding at The Burrow.

12) She couldn't really remember labour. But she did remember the moment that Elisa was born, it was one of the proudest moments of her life.

13) When she was thirty, she found out that her family had been placing bets on when she and Teddy would get together (Her Uncle Charlie won). She was livid, screaming at them all that they should never have meddled with their love lives. Only when Teddy said that they didn't do anything did she calm down.


	3. James Potter I

1) When he was little, James always felt like he was king. His parents adored him, his older sister doted on him, his life was perfect...

But that was then...

2) When he first met Sirius Black, he knew that they were going to be friends. When he first saw Remus Lupin, he saw a boy with something to hide, but he seemed like a true friend. When he first saw Peter Pettigrew, he saw a boy who needed a good friend, someone who he could trust to the end.

3) When he first saw Lily Evans, he saw her as a goddess. People always assumed he didn't love her until later in his life, but they were always wrong.

4) The Marauders! That name, it made James feel warm whenever anybody said it. It was Peter's idea to call them that. They became kings of the school. James finally became his king he had dreamed of when he was little.

5) "A stag, the noblest of creatures," James said when he first transformed into one. Little did he realise that the stag was the symbol of the Potters. He was even more overjoyed when he saw Lily's patronus...

6) He dreamed of Lily Evans every night. It was not until their sixth year that they grew close though. In December, James' older sister was killed by Voldemort. Sirius, Remus and Peter had all tried and failed to comfort James.

James was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace. Lily came in and laughed at him, "What's the matter Potter? Finally realised the world doesn't revolve around you?" When she uttered those words, James looked into her eyes. His tear-stained eyes penetrated hers. He stood up looking down on her,

"You know what Lily? I don't care what you say! My sister was murdered and all you can do is LAUGH!" He was shouting by the end.

Lily stared back, horrified by what she had just done.

James ignored her until she apologised, and from then on, Lily was as close to James as Sirius was.

7) When he was made Head Boy he nearly fainted, Sirius and his mother did. And for the rest of his holiday, he had to endure endless taunts from his father, mother and almost-brother.

It only seemed like a good thing when he found out who the Head Girl was.

8) McGonagall told him and Lily that they were to share a dormitory together. Neither knew what to say. Later, it was all the more useful when they wanted to be intimate.

9) Lily was his first everything. Girlfriend, kiss, love, and the girl he lost his virginity to, and he knew that she was experiencing her first with him as well. That just made it all the bit better.

10) When Lily told him she was pregnant, he didn't really know what to say. One part said he should be angry at himself for having gotten her pregnant, the other said to hug her and never let go. He never regretted taking the latter's idea.

11) Harry was the name of his grandfather, and his father's middle name. His father and mother had been killed the day before Harry was born, and that made it all the more real. He told Lily about the name and she agreed.

12) They were married the day that they went into hiding. It was not a classy affair. Just the Marauders, a few of Lily's friends and her parents. It was perfect, James didn't regret it ever.

13) Lily and Harry had just run off. He turned to face Voldemort and he thought, 'Peter, I gave you everything. Why?' and then nothing...


	4. James Potter II

1) He was the third Weasley excluding Teddy to attend Hogwarts. He thought that was the best time because people thought less of it.

2) His best friend throughout his first year was Sophie Malfoy, eldest daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. It didn't matter to him that she was in Slytherin. It mattered to his family, when he told his father, he went very still. After that James was told never to talk to her again.

3) He was a seeker, just like his father. He loved it, the way that so much rested on his shoulders. He loved winning, and he loved losing. There was nothing like losing to make you realise that you need more practice.

4) His favourite subject was always Care Of Magical Creatures. Not just because his Uncle Hagrid taught the class, but because he loved the outdoors. He loved the wind in his hair; he loved the rain, the sun and the sky. But what he loved most was in his fifth year when he was one of three to carry it on for O.W.L's, because he knew it meant the world to Hagrid.

5) He was never very close to any of his family. Part of him resented them for taking Sophie away from him, but mainly, nobody was very close to his age. Molly and Victoire were two years older and Fred and Roxanne were two years younger. This just made him more independent, a trait he adored.

6) He was a pranker at heart, but he worked best alone. His friends, and when they came his family, always tried to help, but he always refused.

7) In his seventh year, much like his grandfather and namesake, he was made Head Boy. On the train, for the first time in six years, he talked to Sophie Malfoy. And he fell in love.

8) They made love on the first night, and for James, it was heaven on earth. After, when Sophie had fallen asleep, he told her that he loved her.

9) The two of them agreed not to tell their parents or family, terrified of the implications surrounding them. But it did not last long. Sophie's brother Scorpius and James' cousin Rose caught them half naked in a broom cupboard.

10) In March, they married secretly. James' cousin Fred was the best man and his twin Roxanne was the maid of honour. Mainly because they needed two witnesses but also so Fred and Roxanne could break the news instead of them.

11) In the Summer Holidays, James and his family were having lunch in a restaurant. A family sat down beside them and James saw his wife and her family. They looked at each other and both stood up. James pointed his wand at Sophie's hand where her ring became visible. Their fathers looked at each other before standing as well.

James grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her close to him. "Don't!" He warned, "If you lay a finger on my wife or me, I will kill you." James' father sat down.

Sophie's looked at him and said, "If you hurt my princess, I will kill you instead." Then he smiled and held out his hand. James shook it and knew it was a new beginning.

12) He has two children, twin daughters. They are called Sasha and Katie Potter. He spoils them and he knows it. Sophie disapproves but doesn't do anything to stop him.

13) He and Sophie spend the rest of their lives together. It kills him when she passes away, and it kills him for real. The healers never found out why he died, but some always presumed it was a broken heart. James always knew love hurt, but this time it was warm, he knew he could be with Sophie forever.


	5. Charlie Weasley

1) He had always loved dragons, ever since his brother Bill gave him a toy one for his third birthday. Even now, he still carries it around with him.

2) His closest brother was always Bill, that's why he was Bill's best man. They had always played together when they were little and Bill had kept an eye on Charlie more so than Percy at Hogwarts. And in later life, after the worst day of Charlie's life, Bill was the one to comfort him.

3) Quidditch was always just a hobby to him. He remembered Oliver Wood who took Quidditch more seriously than anything else in life, and he could never understand this. It was just a bit of fun for him, and anyway, nothing could be more important than Dragons.

4) He knew that his parents never really forgave him for moving to Romania, but if that's where the dragons were, then he would be there to. Anyway, Bill had gone to Egypt, and that was much further away than Romania.

5) When he was in Romania, he took quite some time to get to know anyone. The first person he really got to know was a girl from England called Amelia, she was in his year at Hogwarts but in Ravenclaw so they had never really talked much. But this was in the past as they became good friends.

6) He fell in love with her. They came over to England to deliver some dragons to the Triwizard Tournament. He told Bill, but refrained from telling the rest of his family as his mother would probably start planning the wedding.

7) He hated never being there, he missed out on everything. The only time he made it was Nymphadora's wedding to Remus, she was his friend back at Hogwarts and Remus was a hero, he couldn't miss it. He came back and felt like he was a third wheel in his family, that was probably the main reason that he stayed back in Romania, Amelia and his friends were there.

8) He and Amelia were talking one night when they decided to get married. It was a small thing, just their friends and her brother. This was many years after the war was over and they both realised that they were perfect for each other.

9) The worst day of his life was a Tuesday. Amelia had gone out to look after some new Swedish dragons, she had been so excited. He remembers the knock on the door and her brother came running in. He shouted something about her being hurt and she was being sent to St Mungos.

Charlie apparated to Shell Cottage and told Bill who then came with him, they arrived and Charlie rushed to see his wife. Her whole body was horribly disfigured, a healer told her that she had been hit by a fireball. In his heart Charlie knew that it was over, but he refused to let anyone know this.

10) He sat with her through the night, until the healers pronounced her dead. He cried, the only time he can really remember crying.

11) The funeral was held in Romania, Bill came with George and Percy, none of them had ever seen their brother this devastated.

12) He swore them never to tell about Amelia to anyone in their families, silently his brother nodded.

13) It wasn't until Teddy and Victoire asked him many years later why he wasn't married did he tell the whole story. It was the first time he had really come to terms with the fact that Amelia was never coming back, that he was forever destined to spend his life alone.

He visited her grave and inscribed a new message...

If only if only  
the wood pecker sighs  
the bark on the trees was as soft as  
the sky  
as the wolf waits below  
hungry and lonely  
he cries to the moon

If only if only

**AN: sorry if its too angsty, I had a bit of writer's block, next will be Regulus Black, then an OC James Sirius' girlfriend Sophie Malfoy.**


	6. Regulus Black

1) When he was younger, he idolised his older brother Sirius, he seemed perfect in every way. In the end, it was this admiration that made him do the right thing.

2) He never fully understood his parents' ideology. He was always going to do something about it, but when Sirius left, they turned all their attention onto him and he could never escape.

3) He fell in love with a Muggle, her name was Hope and she was a Ravenclaw. The two of them were Charms partners, then friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend, then lovers. The only family member he ever told was Andromeda, his kind older cousin.

4) He was smart, that's why he got on well with Ravenclaws. When he was being sorted, the hat was going to put him into Ravenclaw but after his brother had been put into Gryffindor, his parents told him they would beat him if he went anywhere apart from Slytherin. Sometimes he wished he had that courage to stand up.

5) He fell in with the wrong crowd; they were friends of his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa. He only became 'friends' with them so that they wouldn't bully him about well, everything.

6) He played as a Beater for the Slytherin team, he was very good. He was awarded MVP (Most Valuable Player) for three years in a row. If the war wasn't going on, he would've played for a club, everyone knew it.

7) His friends bullied him into becoming a Death Eater, another time in which he realised he had more courage. He was a useless one, a bit like Peter Pettigrew except he refused to kill anyone, something that he paid the ultimate price for.

8) He was coming home from the shops one day; he and Hope had a house in London. He turned the corner, and froze. His house had the dark mark above it; he knew that his days were numbered.

9) He invited Sirius to Hope's funeral. He knew that he would come; Sirius had caught them in a broom cupboard once and known about them since. The two of them stood on opposite sides of the grave, at the end they shook hands and walked away. It was the last time Sirius would ever see his brother.

10) Regulus was brave, he was courageous and it was in this moment that he realised it. He began to attack Voldemort from the inside; it was he who killed his second cousin Canem Goyle.

11) He couldn't believe it when he learnt about the horcruxes and more importantly where one was.

12) He drank the liquid without a second thought, as it destroyed his insides; he remembered Hope and drank another cup. When it was empty, he gave the locket to Kreacher and prepared to meet his maker. As he died, he sang a song,

_I will not give into this,  
you can't hold me back at all  
I do not belong to you,  
you cannot ask me for that_

13) He remembered a serene peace when it was all over. He began to laugh then, a deep laugh that echoed all around him. He **was **brave, he had proved to himself at least that he was worth everything.

**AN: Shit, its not very good is it? Constructive Criticism would be good. The song is O' Trophy Bearer by Jamies Elsewhere.**


	7. Godric Gryffindor

**AN: If I was JK, do you think I'd be here now? Didn't think so either, here's Godric Gryffindor.**

1) When he was around six he remembers performing his first ever bit of magic, he was helping his father chop up firewood when suddenly a piece of wood caught on fire. He remembers that he wanted to hurry it up so that he could play with his older sister and well, things were never the same again.

2) At the age of sixteen, he left home with a friend, Salazar Slytherin; he too possessed powers of magic. Salazar convinced him that they should go and live with people who respected their powers, not people who he called muggles, non-magical people.

3) While they were on the road they met Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric fell in love. The first time he saw her was when he was making a fire, she was walking along a path next to his and Salazar's tent. She stopped and smiled at him, "Hello."

He stared at her for a while, completely unsure of what to say, he found himself captivated by her deep blue eyes and auburn hair, and to him she was the look of perfection.

4) Rowena joined them upon their journey when she saw Salazar doing magic. The three of them settled down in a village in Scotland called Hogsmeade, it was a quaint place that Godric loved. He loved walking through the snow and looking over the fields that the locals called The Hogwarts Fields.

5) He kissed Rowena for the first time upon his twentieth birthday. They were in the local inn called the Hog's Head with Salazar and his magical cousin called Helga. They had both drunken a fair amount of firewhiskey and were sitting out under the stars upon a nearby hillock. She was resting her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. She looked into the sky and gasped, "Godric, a shooting star!" She turned back to him and he kissed her, unleashing all his built up love and passion.

6) He had been all for Rowena's idea to set up a school for children, when they asked around, an old man by the name of Harry showed them an abandoned castle a few miles away in the Hogwarts Fields, Rowena had fallen in love with it so Godric and Salazar had bought it.

Over the next few years, they set about making it the perfect place, building more and more upon it until it finally looked like a school. Godric was to teach Charms, Rowena Transfiguration, Salazar Potions and Helga was to be the matron. They hired more teachers until they could teach over fifteen subjects.

Godric hated boasting and so gave the glory over to Salazar but it was he who created a book that recorded when every magical child was born, so that when they turned eleven, they could be collected by one of them and brought to the castle.

7) He became a father one night in June; Rowena gave birth to their daughter, a beautiful girl named Helena. Soon after the two of them married with Salazar and Helga as the witnesses. He was then the happiest man in the world; he had a wife, a daughter and two incredible friends.

8) He began to worry about Salazar soon after the birth of Helena. It had been Salazar's idea to split the students into four 'houses' each named after one of them. Salazar's own house was filled with some dubious people, one in particular, Salazar himself. He had become obsessed with Dark Magic, he claimed so that he could teach people how to defend against it but Godric could never fully believe him.

It broke his heart when Salazar went one step too far, he attacked Helga. Godric challenged him to a duel in front if all of his students. It broke his heart to heat his best friend yell such dark curses at him, and so he fought back. Not to kill, but to try and pull Salazar back into the light.

He won, but he failed and Salazar was banished from the castle.

9) Godric created the Sorting Hat so that every student would be placed wherever their heart most belonged. One of the first children to be sorted by it was his daughter Helena, and she went to Ravenclaw not that he minded. Watching his daughter grow up, he realised that she was going to be more like his mother that he.

Instead, when Rowena gave him a son, he tried even harder to try and see his son put in Gryffindor. In the end, he got his wish and Alexei Gryffindor became the first Head Boy, an award Helga had suggested along with the prefect system.

10) When Helena was eighteen, she stole an item that Godric had given to her for their wedding, her diadem. Godric ordered Helena's admirer Baron Tammo to track her down and bring her back.

11) Soon after, Rowena fell ill; nobody knew what was wrong with her so nobody could cure her. Godric sat by her side every day as she slowly faded away. When news came the Baron Tammo had been unsuccessful in bringing Helena back and had accidentally killed her, it pushed Rowena over the edge, and she died the next morning.

12) Godric was never really the same again, despite Helga and Alexei's bet efforts, he had shut down. He hardly ate and never left his quarters. Hogwarts began to die but it was not until Helga had shouted at him for hours did this really sink in. He had to move on, and so he through his life into making the school as brilliant as he could.

13) When he died, he was remembered as a hero. He had never thought of himself as a hero, just a man who gave everything to try and be the best. A man who had had it all, lost it and then got some of it back.


End file.
